Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fluid power and more particularly pneumatic valve module comprising a supply port for the supply of fluid and at least one fluid power and more particularly pneumatic valve able to be controlled by way of a control interface of the valve module for control of a fluid power instrumentality by way of power ports on the basis of the supplied fluid.